heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oogway
Master Oogway is a major supporting, deceased character of Kung Fu Panda. He was an elderly tortoise and the previous senior master of the Jade Palace. He is credited as the founder of the Valley of Peace, the creator of Kung Fu, and the developer of the Dragon Warrior legend. He is voiced by Randall Duk KIm. Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge and experience, Oogway was considered by many to be a sage. He was greatly respected by Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, the entire Valley of Peace, and all of China. He was known as the greatest Kung Fu master in history, having no other reputation surpass his (other than the legend of the Dragon Warrior). He spent his life dedicated to preserving the art of Kung Fu as a force for good, and passed on this and many of his other teachings to his students. In the small remainder of his life, he had the chance to finally locate the Dragon Warrior before he ascended into the Heavens. He is the tetartagonist of Kung Fu Panda, a supporting character in the specials, the posthumous character of Kung Fu Panda 3 and a recurring character in the rest of the series. Appearance Personality Oogway was seen as a wise and noble master who would remain calm in serious situations, most likely due to his strong faith in others and his ability to foresee the future. Unlike his student, Shifu, he never showed any signs of anger, impatience, or outrage. He believed in letting things happen in their own time and course, instead of trying to change or control them. Oogway's attitude was usually very humble and passive, and he is seen to be compassionate, as shown when he consoled Po about his disappointing first day of training, and when he saved Monkey's life during a duel. He would, however, sustain a firm, controlled tone in his disciplinary commands when necessary, such as when he first met Monkey and told him to leave the village he was bothering.14 He also showed some slight frustration when dealing with Thundering Rhino, Ox, and Croc on their quest for riches, though he remained patient and cryptic while guiding them on their journey. He would also resort to more extreme methods to teach lessons, as shown when he threw Croc, Rhino, and Ox into the Bridge of Mists to get across and eventually teach them about teamwork. Though at times he could seem senile with his puzzling ways, Oogway was incredibly wise and knowledgeable, and gave great advice using strong and witty metaphors to emphasize his points. Oogway also had a playful side, and would sometimes poke fun at others, perhaps as a test of their patience or simply for his own amusement. He was shown to almost always be kind and happy, even when he knew he was about to pass away. The third film reveals Oogway was once an aggressive warmonger. After the ancient pandas healed the injuries he had from the previous war, Oogway’s heart becomes wiser and nobler to what he is now in the present. Powers and Abilities As the founder of kung fu, Oogway was considered by many to be the greatest kung fu master in history. He was an advocate for peace and harmony and his vast lifespan allowed him to hone his skills considerably, obtaining superior knowledge that he would eventually pass down to other masters in the Jade Palace, including the titular character Po. During Tai Lung's raid on the Valley of Peace, Oogway subdued the snow leopard with an incredibly fast nerve attack that quickly dispatched him, a remarkable feat as Tai Lung was such a kung fu prodigy that he was the first to master the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu. Due to his far greater experience and knowledge, his mastery of Nerve attacks are shown to be considerably superior to Tai Lung, as he uses much less effort while exerting far greater force and speed to the point of being in slow motion and able to instantly render his victim unconscious rather than just paralyzing them. Additionally, Oogway managed to defeat Fenghuang, an owl who was considered to be the most powerful member of the Furious Five in her generation who turned evil, without much effort. In "Enter the Dragon", centuries ago, Oogway managed to singlehandedly defeat the demons of the underworld using the Hero's Chi and despite being exhausted, was able to fight against Ke-Pa, the ruler of the demons, and although he was overcome by fatigue, he lasted long enough for the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom provide him with protection and strength in which he used to defeat Ke-Pa, trapping him in the body of a mortal. Despite his physiological limitations, Oogway also possessed unbelievable physical strength for his stature, seeing how he was able to easily lift up Thundering Rhino by the horn and toss him in a gap between the Bridge of Mists. He was extremely quick for a tortoise. His shell also provides him enhanced durability, as he was able to endure catastrophic injuries for days, before being healed. His physiology also has an extended lifespan, indicated by the fact that he is a millennia old, is ancient & the founder of Kung Fu. He is also highly skilled in the use of Chi, being able to use Chi to heal others and himself as well as enhance his physical prowess. He always knows about the future events, even knowing that he can come back from the spirit realm to the mortal world, but wouldn't want to because he wants everyone that he treasures to know everything he knows. His Kung Fu skills were so strong, that he had once defeated Kai, an extremely powerful Warrior who was easily among the greatest to ever walk China, with their battle being so great that it "shook the earth" and managed to compete against him despite his improvements for the 500 years he spent honing his abilities, whereas all other masters were completely outclassed by Kai, with his loss being partially due to him willingly surrendering. In addition to his legendary kung fu skills, Oogway could also have important visions of future events, which tended to come true, as seen in his prediction of the return of Tai Lung, who has been in prison. Oogway had shared this particular vision with his student Shifu, and merely watched as Shifu tried to prevent it by dispatching Zeng to warn the guards at Chorh-Gom Prison, saying to himself, "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Nevertheless, the wise master let fate play out its cards, and sure enough, it was revealed that one of Zeng's feathers became the "key" that helped Tai Lung escape. Oogway has the ability to converse with others through visions while they are in a dormant state such as meditation, sleep or an unconscious episode. He confirmed to Po when they met up in the Spirit Realm in the third film that he sent the vision of the Valley of Peace's location to his father Li Shan which led the bear on his journey to find and with reunite with Po. He also visits Po twice in Paws of Destiny in visions, to reassure him about his new position to train the four Chi Endowed panda kids and warn him that Jindiao is on the rise. Oogway doesn't stay too long while conversing with a mortal when in a vision, he will mostly elaborate the unrealized mortal's potential or warn them of dangers coming in the form of riddles and then disappear all mystical and Kung-Fu-y. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Po Ping Hua Mulan Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Turtles Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Deceased Category:Animated Characters